Feathers on the Broad Wings of Time
by Strikingzebra
Summary: When Robin wakes up in a field he sees that everything has gotten bigger. Or perhaps he has gotten smaller. A retelling of Fire Emblem Awakening.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, The Striking Zebra here. This is something that I was working on last year, but I've never uploaded it for reasons that I can't remember. It's a complete retelling of Fire Emblem Awakening- with a few twists. You'll see one example of this twist as soon as the chapter starts. You won't hear much from me during this fic unless I feel it's really necessary for me to do so. Without further ado I present to you Feathers in the Broad Wings of Time. Enjoy.**

Today was like any other day in the world. It was peaceful, quaint, and silent. There were no troubles going on today, just a relaxing day in the fields of Southtown. Some may even say that this was a perfect day, for the birds were singing their joyous tunes for all the world to hear. As the birds continued to sing, another noise was added to the singing. The rustling of the tall grass in the fields as three figures walked through them.

One figure had a dark shade of blue on his head, with a shoulder pad on one arm and the other arm being exposed for the world to see. He had a long, white cape that seemed to fly with every small breeze of wind. He had a sword which was in a sheath attached to his hip. Alongside him there was a smaller figure, who had long blonde pigtails that would bounce up and down every time she walked. She wore a yellow birdcage dress with white leggings and brown boots. Attached at the bottom of her back, where the birdcage starts, was a staff with a beautiful green gem on the top. Behind the two was another figure, clearly taller than the both of them. He was riding atop of a horse who was covered in blue and white armor. The man himself was in armor as well. With every movement he made you could hear the clanking of the metals rubbing together. He was carrying a long lance, and he looked like he was ready to use it at any moment.

The three figures continued to walk in the field until the smaller female figure saw some cats hanging around a certain part of the field. This peaked her interest and decided to take a look. "Lissa where are you going?" asked the man with blue hair.

The girl, named Lissa responded saying, "oh I'm just going to check out what all these cats are doing here Chrom." She continued to walk forward until she heard another voice from the man atop of the horse.

"Milady, I advise not to go near those cats. You have no idea what diseases they may have. If you were to get sick with a very deadly disease, I would have failed my job as a knight."

"I'm going to be fine Frederick and besides," Lissa said as she walked towards the cats. When she got close enough the cats ran away from her in many different directions. She turned around to face the knight named Frederick and said, "they ran away from me, so they can't harm me."

Frederick let out a small sigh of relief after seeing that Lissa was not harmed in any way. Chrom proceeded to walk to where Lissa was standing. "So what were those cats around here for?" he asked.

Lissa kneeled down to the ground and scooped something up. "I guess they were after this little guy," she said. In her hands was a small robin that seemed to be wearing some kind of coat. He had an orange belly with some of the orange going past his eyes and beak. "He feels warm and pretty loose. I wonder why he's wearing a coat though?"

"Perhaps he was someone's pet," reasoned Chrom. He took the bird from Lissa's hands and patted his little head with his finger. Suddenly, the bird started to fidget slightly and his eyes started to blink open.

"Hey, he's waking up! He's still alive!" Lissa exclaimed happy to know that the little guy is alright.

"We should go into town and find his owner. He or she must be worried sick about where this guy is," Chrom said. The bird opened his eyes and looked up at Chrom. "Hey there, little guy. Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you," Chrom said gently as possible.

"What do you mean little guy?" replied the bird as he tilted his head to the side.

After the bird's statement there was a huge silence as Chrom and Lissa stared at the bird wide eyed and jaws agape. Chrom blinked and shook his head and said. "What was that?"

The bird sighed and repeated, "I said, What do you mean little guy. Is it not normal for a human to talk Chrom?"

"Y...y...you can talk?!" exclaimed Lissa with a hint of both fear and excitement.

"What manner of sorcery is this?! And how do you know my name?" asked Chrom clearly shocked at the bird's ability to speak.

"Why are you surprised that I'm able to talk. I am, after all, a human. As for your name… I… uh, don't really know. It just kind of came to me. In fact I don't really remember much…" The bird said as he put his wing under his beak. The bird paused as he felt his wing under his beak. He looked down at his wing and stared at it. He looked behind him and saw his tail feathers. He stared at the reflection of himself on Chrom's shoulder pad. After a few moments of silence the bird calmly said. "OH MY GODS! I'M A BIRD! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE AHHHHHHHH!" The bird continued to freak out until he uttered something. *tweet* The bird then covered his beak, shocked at the sound he just made.

The commotion that was going on caused Frederick to come over and check out if the two are alright and ask for the reason of the shouting. "Milord, Milady is everything alright? And what's with the robin wearing that coat?" asked Frederick.

"Yeah, everything is fine, Frederick. It's just that this bird can TALK!" Chrom sarcastically exclaimed to Frederick as he shoved the bird that was in his hands in front of Frederick.

"Hey, not so fast. You want me to get sick, Chrom? And hello there, fine sir," the bird said towards Frederick the Knight.

The knight in blue starred at the bird, blinked a few times and said, "well isn't that odd. Also, might I just ask how do you know Milord's name?" Frederick's stare turned into a bit of a glare as the bird went back a bit.

"Like I said to those two earlier, I don't know how. I can't remember much of anything. Not even my own name," the robin stated as he stretched out his wings. "I don't even know how I turned into a bird, but I know that I had to have been human."

"Oh, I've heard similar things to what you just said. I think you have amnesia!" said Lissa matter of factly. "At least, that's what I think it's called."

"Milady, it is called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe that you remember milord's name and not your own? How do we not know that this is some kind of assassin who disguised himself as a bird, who would wait till our backs are turned and kill Milord and Milady?" Frederick said harshly. He wanted to trust this bird, but being the knight, he has to keep a close eye on his masters. He also has to be wary of anyone his master comes into contact with.

Chrom looked at Frederick with an annoyed look. "What if it's true? We can't just leave him here to get devoured by cats. What kind of Shepherds would we be then?" Argued Chrom.

"Just the same, Milord. I must emphasize caution. Twould not do to let a wolf among our flock, or in this case a hawk," Frederick replied calmly.

Chrom then lifted the bird to his shoulder. The robin hopped on to his shoulder, still adjusting on how to use his new feet. "Alright Frederick. We'll take him back to town and sort this out later," Chrom said in response to Frederick. Chrom turned his head towards the bird and said, "we might as well introduce our selves then. My name is Chrom-but then again you already knew that. The delicate one over there is my little sister, Lissa." He pointed towards his sister.

Lissa crossed her arms. "I am NOT delicate! Hmmph." She said clearly annoyed at her brother's understatement. "Please ignore my brother. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky that the Shepherds found you in time before the cats got to you. That would've been bad."

"Wait Shepherds? You tend sheep in full armor? Why?" asked the bird clearly confused as to why they do such a thing. "You're just watching sheep so why do you even need armor?"

"Well, tending our sheep is a pretty dangerous job you know. Just ask Frederick the Wary here," Chrom replied as he pointed towards Frederick.

"A title that I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid if one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I want to trust you sir but my station prohibits otherwise." Frederick replied proudly with a small smirk on his face.

"I understand sir. If I were human I'd be the same way. Where are we anyways?" Asked the bird.

"We are in the halidom of Ylisse, ruled under the exalt named Emmeryn." Replied Chrom to the birds question.

"Huh interesting." said the bird as he put his wing under his beak in thought. "Robin. My name is Robin. Huh I just remembered that. Well I guess that's one mystery solved." Robin said as he flapped his wings up and down lightly and adjusted himself on Chrom's shoulder.

"That's your name?" asked Lissa as she started to break out in laughter. "HAHAHAHA MAN THAT'S TERRIBLE!" Chrom then joined Lissa in the laughing while Frederick let out a few chuckles himself.

"Hey, what's so funny about my name!" replied Robin.

"It's not that it's funny, tehehehe," said Lissa, recomposing herself only to start laughing again. "It's just that your name is the same name as the bird you are. It's really ironic."

"Oh… HAHAHAHA! MAN, THAT IS FUNNY, HAHAHA *TWEET*!" Robin then covered his mouth after hearing the tweet. A few moments of silence went by, then Chrom, Lissa, and Robin started laughing again. Fredrick let out a few chuckle as well again.

The four of them continued to walk, with Robin perching on Chrom's shoulder. They were enjoying the peace and quiet, until Lissa scream and exclaimed. "CHROM- the town!" Lissa pointed towards the town that was just barely visible. From where they were they could see flames and smoke emitting from the town.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands no doubt… Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" Chrom shouted as he withdrew his sword. Robin flew off of Chrom's shoulder, surprised at the sudden movements he made.

"But what about him?" Frederick said, as he pointed towards where Robin was hovering.

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom sarcastically replied. The three ran towards the town at a lighting fast pace, hoping to rescue whoever was there and stop these brigands.

"Wait! What about…" Robin shouted, but his words never reached the threes' ears.

Among the flames, near the entrance of a temple built for Naga, stood an enormous figure with a huge battle axe. Next to the figure was a woman who was bound up. She had a bloody nose and her arms and legs were starting to get rashes from the ropes that bound her. "Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" Said the barbarian to the bounded up maiden.

"Someone please HELP!" Cried the maiden scarred for what may happen to her. Tears were starting to flow down her face as they mixed with the blood coming from her nose.

"Gwa ha ha! There's no point in crying for help, lass. For after we're done here, we are gonna have some 'fun' with ya," said the Barbarian with a crude grin as he lifted the maiden's chin up. With one final grin he let out a large crackle amused at the destruction and the maidens desperate pleas.

Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick ran up to the gates of the town and into a small market of some sorts. The stalls were torn down, with fruits and vegetables scattered everywhere. There were a few stray bits of gold that went by unknown to the Brigands. Some of the surrounding houses have been set on fire as the brigands continued to look for anything of value. The three saw some brigands patrolling around the town. Thankfully they have yet to notice them. "Chrom we have to stop them!" Shouted Lissa hoping that none of the villagers have been hurt to badly.

"Don't worry- after today these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again." Chrom said determinedly. He swung his sword in a few small circles and got into his fighting position.

As the three were about to fight the bandits they heard a voice coming from the distance. "Wait!" The three turned around to find the source of the voice, who was Robin. He was flying towards them and in his feet seem to be a tiny thunder tome and bronze sword. He got up to the three and hovered there for a bit.

"Robin! You followed us! Why?" Asked Chrom wondering why the bird followed them here.

"I...I'm not certain myself. But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me." Robin requested, getting his sword and tome at the ready.

"Of course strength in numbers. Just stay close!" replied Chrom. Robin just nodded his head and the four of them went off.

A Myrmidon noticed Chrom running up to him, and got his sword up ready to strike him. However before he could launch his attack he was taken aback by a thunder spell. He looked to find the owner of the spell only to see a robin flying around the area. He noticed that the bird was carrying a small tome and before he could even react to it, Chrom sent his sword through his opponent's chest. The Myrmidon's eyes became lifeless as he slid off the blade.

"Chrom, I've been meaning to ask- and I know this is not the time- but what's with that sword?" Robin asked Chrom as he fired off another Thunder spell at a Barbarian killing him instantly.

"This?" Chrom asked as he sliced at another Myrmidon who reeled back at the pain then proceeded to drop to the ground as a silver lance pierced through his chest. Frederick withdrew the lance and nodded at Chrom as Chrom nodded back. Chrom continued. "This is Falchion. The holy blade forged from the tooth of the divine dragon Naga. The same blade that the Hero King himself used 2000 years ago. It is unbreakable save for the hilt."

"Wow that must have been a lucky find then," Robin said amazed that a Shepherd was able to find such an ancient relic. "You must've been so happy when you… CHROM LOOK OUT!" Robin exclaimed. Chrom turned around and saw an Archer aiming his bow at him.

The Archer released the arrow and fired at Chrom. Thankfully Chrom was able to get out of the way in time so that the arrow would only cause a flesh wound on his arm. Although it wasn't life threatening it did cut pretty deep. Chrom hissed in pain as he covered the wound with his hand. Robin flew towards the Archer and using his sword he sliced at his throat causing blood to start spilling out. As the Archer stumbled back Frederick rode up on his horse and finished him off with a vertical slice.

"Hold on Chrom I'm coming!" shouted Lissa as she pulled out her staff. She ran towards Chrom and put the staff near the wound. She closed her eyes as she focused the magic from the staff to heal the wound. After a few short moments the wound completely healed up leaving without a trace. "There ya go. Much better. Remind me to give you a lollipop when we get back for being such a good patient," Lissa teased to her brother. Chrom rolled his eyes and continued fighting.

After a few more enemies had been slain Robin shouted to the three, "Ok there's only a few more Brigands left so Frederick, you and Lissa go to the right of the market where the bridge is and take out that Archer and Cavalier. Chrom and I will go to the temple to take care of the leader." The three did as told and went to complete their task. Chrom ran up the bridge while Robin flew alongside up.

"So you're a tactician, huh?" Chrom asked as he sliced down a mage who was stunned at the bird striking down his fellow comrade.

"I guess I am, then. That's another thing that makes me special," Robin said proudly as he flew out of the way of an vertical axe swipe from a Barbarian. Robin flew behind the Barbarian and shot a thunder spell to stun him then rammed his sword into his back effectively killing him.

"The leader is just up ahead! Let's get him!" Chrom shouted as he let out a war cry.

"Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" the Brigand leader mocked. He then threw his throwing axe at Chrom who simply blocked it off with his Falchion. Robin then flew around the leader while firing off small bolts of electricity and occasionally swooping in to slash at him. "Gah! Ya stupid bird! Hows are ya even able to use magics let alone fight?" Exclaimed the leader confused at the birds ability to fight.

"Because I am no ordinary bird!" Robin said as he flew away from an axe swipe. Chrom then rushed forward and stabbed the leader in the chest causing him to grip the sword as he tried to pull it out of his chest. Robin then proceeded to fly in and using his sword he slit the leader's throat killing him as he fell on Chrom's blade, going limp.

Chrom proceeded to pull Falchion out of the man's chest, with a simple flick of his blade he got the blood off and then put it back in it's sheath. He then ran towards the maiden, who was completely at awe of the work of Chrom and Robin, and untied her . "Are you alright miss? Did he do anything to you?" Chrom asked.

"He didn't do anything too serious but thank you for saving me and this town! I'll be right back with the elder!" the maiden said as she ran off into the town.

"Well, that's the end of that," Robin said, relieved that the battle was over. He landed on Chrom's shoulder and put his sword and tome away. He let out a huge sigh and picked at the space under his right wing.

"Yeah thankfully we were close. But holy crap, Robin! You were so ferocious for being a small bird! Swords, magic, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?!" Lissa exclaimed in awe. For being a bird he sure was an amazing fighter.

"Well, I'm sure there are some stuff that I can't do like, using my wings as hands or writing," Robin joked. Chrom and Lissa let out a small laugh at Robin's little remark.

"Perhaps one thing you might be able to do is explain how you came here?" Frederick the Wary asked still skeptical about Robin.

"Sir Frederick," Robin said as he flew over to Frederick's shoulder. "I understand your skepticism but I can not explain why I'm remembering some stuff while other stuff I still have no idea on. But please I beg you to believe me. I have shared all that I know." Robin calmly replied to Frederick's question.

Chrom then picked Robin up and put him up on his shoulder, saying "you fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's a good enough reason to trust you."

"But what about your mind milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" the Great Knight asked Chrom. He was still taking caution as is everything he does in his life.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be," Chrom explained to Frederick starting to get a little bit annoyed.

Frederick nodded his head, seeing as how it was no use to keep up a losing fight. Robin thanked them.

"So will you join us?" Chrom asked Robin.

"Of course I will!" Robin replied happily. Chrom gave a huge grin and lightly patted Robin's head with his finger. Lissa shouted in joy, while Frederick remained stern- but did let a small smile come across his face.

After being asked to stay for a feast by the Elder, who happened to be the young maiden's father, the three politely refused the invitation saying that they have to make quick work back to the capital, only one who was saddened by this was Lissa, who wanted to eat some tasty free food. Chrom then had to drag Lissa out of the town as the townsfolk waved them off thanking them for saving their lives.

As the four travelled up the road and towards a forest, Frederick leaned in towards Chrom and said. "Did you notice milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

"Plegian? What's that?" asked Robin, confused.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate war," Chrom replied with a saddened expression.

"And it's the poor townspeople who suffer! Totally helpless!" Lissa said with a hint of both sadness and anger.

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment," Frederick rationalized.

"I know I know… Don't worry. I'll get used to all this," replied Lissa, a bit cheerfully.

The four continued to walk down the road as they entered the forest- all that was left separating them from Ylisstol.

 **So this was the story. I'll continue it if I get enough positive feedback and a desire for people to want more but for now it's probably just going to be this.**


	2. Chapter 2 Unwelcome Change

Chapter 2 Unwelcome Change

"How much further till we get back home Chrom?" Complained Lissa who was starting to slow down due to all the walking the group has done in the past few hours. "My feet hurt, it's getting dark out, and the bugs are starting to come out! The gross and icky bugs that bite you and- Agh! Won goph in mah mouph!" Muffled Lissa as she tried to get the bug out of her mouth by spitting. But her efforts was to no avail as she had already swallowed the bug. "Eww I think I swallowed it. I'm definitely gonna have to brush my teeth after this!"

"Come on now Lissa, bugs are a good source of protein and they will make you very strong. And besides like Frederick says 'Hardships build character.'" Chrom replied teasingly. Lissa crossed her arms went Hmph and turned her head away from Chrom. "But do you want to help me find firewood though cause it is starting to get pretty dark." Chrom said as he looked up to the sky noticing that the moon was starting to come out.

"No thanks Chrom I've built enough character for one day!" Lissa said clearly starting to get annoyed at her older brother's antics.

Then suddenly a low grumble could be heard and it caused the two siblings to stop their bickering and look at the source of the sound. Robin, who was currently on Chrom's shoulder stood in silence as the three looked at him. He let out a nervous laugh and said. "I guess we should start thinking about some food. I'm pretty sure my tummy isn't the only one growling."

Frederick nodded at Robin and said. "Right I think some hunting and gathering is in order. Who wants to help me clear out a campsite?"

"Sigh I suppose I will." Replied Lissa with a hint of bitterness as she raised her hand.

"Ok and I will go get the food. Wish me luck guys." Said Chrom as he took out his Falchion and went inside of the woods to look for something to eat.

Robin flew off of Chrom's shoulders and moved to a nearby tree branch and perched there. "And what about you Robin what are you going to do? Perhaps you will go with milord Chrom and sabotage him while he's hunting. Then you will fly back saying that there was an accident that killed my lord?" Asked Frederick skeptically. Robin was starting to get annoyed at Fredericks skepticism and how he assumes everything he wants to do involves killing "his lord".

Robin let out a sigh and said. "Frederick I respect you for your skepticism but I have no intent on killing Chrom and nor will I ever kill him. Besides I'm going to go look for some berries or bugs to eat. After all I am a bird now." After saying this Robin flew off of the branch and flew the opposite direction to where Chrom was going to find something to eat.

After a few hours have passed a makeshift campsite has been set up in the middle of the woods with a campfire in the center. On the fire, a big piece of meat was set over the fire and was slowly cooking. Surrounding the fire were Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and Robin who were all sitting down enjoying the warmth from the fire. Chrom was currently chowing down a huge piece of meat, while Robin was pecking at it and taking tiny slithers of meat. Lissa and Frederick didn't even touch their meat. "Man it's been too long since I last had bear meat." Chrom said in delight as he took another bite out of the meat. "Mmm Delicious!" He muffled out with his mouth still full of the bear meat. He swallowed the meat that was in his mouth with a gulp, looked at Lissa and asked. "What's wrong Lissa? Dig in!"

Lissa looked at the meat with a disgusted look and replied grossly "Thanks but no thanks. I think I'll stick to bugs. What normal human being eats bear meat?! It's like messing with the food chain! Right Robin?" Lissa looked over towards Robin who was completely unaware of the conversation going on between the two who was starting to make quick work of his little piece of meat.

Robin then looked up with a tiny strand of meat hanging from his beak and asked. "Huh What? What are you complaining about Lissa?"

Lissa just stared at Robin with a dumbfounded look on her face as she threw up her arms and said. "Forget I said anything. And Frederick why aren't you eating any?" Lissa asked the knight in blue.

Frederick sat there for a moment and answered. "Because I had a… large lunch! Yes a large lunch so I'm not that hungry." _'Smooth Frederick. They will never suspect anything'_ Frederick thought, proud that he was able to make a believable excuse.

Lissa just stared at Frederick. "Yeah right." She sarcastically replied. "Well I don't know about you but I think I'm going to sleep."

Chrom nodded and said. "Good idea. We should be getting some sleep for the rest of our journey tomorrow."

"I will take first watch." Frederick said as he stood up, stomped out the fire and grabbed his lance.

"No Frederick we'll be fine. You need to be all rested up so you can protect us tomorrow. Besides as long as the fire is out, bandits won't be able to find us."

"Very well milord. I will get some rest." Frederick replied as he layed down with his lance close to him.

Very soon the three started to fall asleep leaving Robin awake with his own thoughts. _'Why am I here? Why don't I remember anything? And why am I a bird? I suppose I will know the answers to these questions sooner or later. As long as I stick with these 'Shepherds' I think I will be fine. After all it seems like they need me as much as I need them'_ Robin let out a small yawn as he curled up into a small little ball. _'But I should get some sleep before these questions start plaguing me. Maybe I will remember some more things tomorrow. But who knows'_ After thinking about these final thoughts Robin closed his eyes and went to sleep.

A few hours into the night there was complete silence in the circle. Everyone was sleeping soundly and had content smiles on their faces. But one of the figures started to stir in their sleep. Chrom quietly sat up trying not to wake up the others in the camp. He scratched the back of his head and let out a small yawn. He looked around his surroundings, while gripping Falchion. "Hmmm." Chrom pondered. Chrom then heard the rustling of fabric on metal and looked over to see his sister starting to wake up.

"What's wrong Big Bro?" Lissa yawned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sorry Lissa, I didn't mean to wake you, but… Something doesn't feel right." Chrom replied. He got up from the ground and stretched his arms and legs.

Lissa started to get up as well and asked. "Define "something"."

"I don't know. I'm going to take a look around. I'll be back soon."

"You're not going alone mister! I'm coming too." Lissa declared worried about the safety of her older brother.

Chrom let out a small smile and said "Thanks Lissa. I'll be needing the company."

The brother and sister started their trek into the woods to find out what was wrong. After a few minutes of walking Lissa made an observation about their surrounding environment. "It's pretty quiet right now. Too quiet. Where are all the crickets and birds?" She asked. "Well besides Robin who's at camp."

"I don't know. Something is very wrong here. I think…" Were all the words Chrom could get out before the ground started shaking violently. Birds were flying away from the trees as their homes started to fall down due to the earthquake that was occurring. "Gods! What is this madness!" Chrom shouted as he pulled Lissa close to him and drew his Falchion.

"Chrom! I'm scared!" Screamed Lissa as she hugged her brother terrified at what's going on.

"We need to get back to camp! Lissa! Stay close!" Chrom yelled as he started running in the opposite direction to where they were going. As the two were running a huge piece of the earth erupted from the ground with flames spewing out! "Lissa this way!" Chrom shouted as they had to replan their course. There was a huge gap in the earth as the piece of ground they were standing on started to lift into the air. Chrom then took a running leap and landed on the piece of earth. "Lissa! Jump! I will catch you!" Chrom shouted to his sister. He held his arms out ready to catch his little sister.

Lissa turned back around to see the flames moving closer to her. She took a few steps back and made a running jump. As she jumped she let out a scream of terror thinking that she didn't make it. But Chrom caught her right before she landed. Chrom put her on the ground and they continued running. They didn't know where the camp was now. All that was on their mind was to run away from the impending cataclysm.

Meanwhile back at the camp Frederick held Robin in a tight grip squeezing the air out of him. "What do you mean you didn't do this?! I know you led milord and milady somewhere secluded so you can kill them! Then you conjured up this cataclysm to get rid of their bodies!"

Robin let out a few wheezes as he tried to say. "If I really did kill Chrom and Lissa and set the forest ablaze like this! Wouldn't you think I would have high tailed it out of here instead of going back to sleep to risk killing myself!" Robin was really getting annoyed at Frederick's wariness.

Frederick loosened his grip on Robin, allowing him to get some air to breath. The knight then said. "I suppose you do make a good point. Come help me find milord and milady, and perhaps then I will forgive you." Frederick hopped on to his horse and grabbed his lance. Robin flew onto Frederick's shoulder as the great knight's horse started to run into the forest.

"I see a clearing ahead Lissa! It seems to be pretty safe!" Chrom yelled as he continued running. Lissa was starting to slow done but still did her best to keep up with Chrom. Eventually the two landed in the middle of the clearing. There were a few forts in the clearing that they can use for shelter if needed.

But suddenly everything went grey except for Chrom and Lissa. "Chrom! What is that?!" Lissa exclaimed as she pointed towards the sky. Chrom looked to where Lissa was pointing and saw mysterious ruins appear in a ring. The ruins were very similar to that when someone is using a tome. As the ruins were going around in a circular pattern a row of what appeared to be crystals showed up. Then the crystals opened up like an eyeball and took shape of some kind of portal. Within the portal two figures started to come out. The two figures came out of the portal and landed on the ground with a 'thump'. They stood up and took a look at the surrounding area.

The two figures seemed to have been in garb that was similar to what a Fighter would wear. They had some kind of mask on their face with glowing red eyes. From their mouth was a purple like smoke that would come out every time they moaned. The figures then saw Chrom and Lissa. They pulled out steel axes and just looked at them menacingly waiting for one of them to make some kind of move. Chrom got his Falchion in a ready position and said. "Stay back Lissa." After saying that Lissa fell back a bit towards a nearby rock. The two fighters started shambling towards Chrom. Suddenly one of them charged at Chrom. He lept into the air to swipe him with his axe. Chrom was quick enough to tell what the fighter was doing and slashed through his stomach expecting the fighter to fall. But the fighter just turned his head in a 180 degree angle and threw his axe at Chrom who blocked it with his sword. The two stayed in the locked battle for while until Chrom took a chance and pushed the fighter down on the ground. He then leapt into the air and stabbed the fighter in the vertebrae causing the fighter to disappear in a puff of purple smoke.

After pulling his blade from the ground he looked around to find the other fighter. "AHHHHHH! HELP!" He heard a scream. He looked to find the source of the scream and found his little sister with her back against a rock as the fighter slowly approached her. Lissa took out her staff to defend herself. The fighter raised his axe and for a minute time seemed to have slowed as another figure jumped out of the portal. Drawing his sword the figure was able to block the axe from hitting Lissa. The figure was dressed in a blue garb all over. He was wearing a mask over his face and a dark blue hood over his head. Lissa could see small blue bangs above the hero's mask that seemed to match that of her brother's hair.

The masked man was holding back the axe with the most of his might. "Help!" He shouted towards Chrom who was dumbfounded at the figure who saved his sister. He shook his head and nodded towards the man and started running towards the fighter. The fighter looked towards Chrom and lifted his axe from the man's sword. Seeing the opportunity he and Chrom both slashed at the Fighter as he was distracted.

The fighter then puffed into a cloud of purple smoke just like the previous one. The man then put his sword back into its sheath, adjusted his hood to cover up more of his head, and stood tall. "Quite an entrance." The man looked towards the voice of the sound to find that it belonged to Chrom. "What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is of no importance right now. What's important is that there are more coming. I'll take care of the ones that got into the woods." And with that the masked man disappeared into the woods before Chrom got a chance to say anything.

When Chrom tried chasing after the man, a myrmidon that looked very similar to the fighters jumped out of a bush near to him in an attempt to kill him. Chrom was able to parry the blow in time and stab the myrmidon killing him quickly. After killing the myrmidon, a small horde of those purple warriors started to emerge from the forest. An archer knocked an arrow into its bow and took aim at Chrom. "CHROM LOOK OUT!" Yelled Lissa as she ran towards the archer ready to hit him with her staff. Chrom looked towards the archer and froze for a bit until he saw a spear pierced through the archer's chest. He puffed into purple smoke like the others have.

When the smoke disappeared, Frederick rode up to retrieve his spear. He closed up the spear and put it in a pocket of armor on his horse. On Frederick's shoulder was Robin who had his tome and sword at the ready. "Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick asked with serious concern in his voice.

"No we're just fine Frederick thanks to that masked man who saved us. If it wasn't for him we'd both be dead!" Lissa said as she tried catching her breath yet again.

"Are such horrific creatures native to Ylisse? If they are I can understand why you wear armor then." Asked Robin who was very intrigued into these weird and horrifying creatures.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that." Chrom replied.

"If we can take cover in these abandoned forts, it will give us an advantage against these monsters." Robin pondered looking at the three forts, his little tactical mind going to work already forming strategies on how to take out these things. Robin then noticed a huge monster that seemed to be barking some kind of orders at the monsters. "I think that big one over there is their leader. We're going have to make our way to him taking out any monsters in the way." Robin planned as he flew off of Frederick's shoulder and got ready to attack.

"I see, well in that case let's send these things back to the hell where they came from!" Chrom shouted as he got into a ready position. Frederick took out his Silver Lance, while Lissa hopped on to Frederick's horse, staff at the ready to heal anyone that needs healing.

A fighter ran towards Chrom swinging his axe upwards, Chrom dodged the attack and sliced the fighter in half as he the fighter turned into purple dust. A mage fired a few bolts of lighting at Chrom, but Chrom dodged out of the way. Robin flew up towards the mage and slashed him a few times with his sword to distract him while Chrom rushed forwards and destroyed the mage while he was off guard turning him into dust.

Robin fired a few bolts of thunder at another enemy mage effectively killing him but not before he sent out a burst of wind. The wind launched Robin back into a tree with a small poof of feathers as he hit the tree. Robin flew away from the tree with a slight wobble in his flight as he flew to Lissa. "Don't worry little buddy I'll patch you right up." Lissa said with a smile as she channeled her magic to the staff and healed Robin.

Robin took a deep breath and exhaled. "Thank you Lissa." Robin thanked as he flew back into action.

Frederick guided his horse towards an archer that was aiming at Chrom who was hacking down more monsters. Frederick stabbed the archer in his chest and it turned into purple dust.

"How many of them are there?! It feels like for every monster we take down two more takes it's place!" Chrom yelled as he took down yet another monster.

"I think we have to take down the leader first!" Robin observed.

Suddenly a group of fighters jumped up from behind the group and was just about to kill Chrom if it wasn't for an arrow that whizzed by killing the monster before it got a chance to attack Chrom. Chrom turned around only to see purple dust and an iron arrow.

"An amazing kill such as the one I just made is sure to win you over milady!" A regal voice said. Chrom turned to the source of the sound seeing an archer with light blue hair, royal blue garb and a white frilly tie. Alongside him was a person that Chrom already knew, Sully. She was a cavalier with crimson armor and short red hair. Sully looked to be really annoyed at the archer beside her.

"Yeah yeah that's cool Ruffles. But right now we have to take care of these damn things. Cap I'm here and ready to shove my lance up these dastards arses!" Sully shouted towards Chrom as she spun her lance around ready to attack any of the strange beast.

"Wait milady at least tell me your name." "Ruffles" begged.

Sully just rolled her eyes and said. "The names Sully."

"Ah a starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides across history's greatest stage! The man who puts "arch" in "archer"! My name my dear Sully is Virion! Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?" Virion passionately said as he got down to one knee. Sully looked absolutely confused at what's going on as were Chrom, Robin, Lissa, and Frederick.

"I think I know what this is! It's a joke! And when I put my boot through your face-that's the punchline!" Sully said amused at the archer's poor attempt to court her, as she kicked Virion in the stomach. Virion let out a big "OOF" as he kneeled over in pain while Sully was laughing. "Man you certainly are funny aren't you Ruffles! Let's go kick some monster arse!" Sully said as she rode towards a group of monsters ready to take them on, with Virion dragging behind still in pain from the kick.

The battle started leaning towards Chrom and the Shepherds with the help of Sully and Virion. Chrom went out to attack the Chief. The chief let out an angry moan and charged towards Chrom, who jumped back from it's slash and countered with a vertical slice. The chief stumbled back from the blow and tried to charge at Chrom again only to be stopped by an arrow piercing its skull causing it to turn into purple dust. Chrom said thank you to Virion and the group killed the rest of the monsters.

After all the monsters were defeated, the group got packed up ready to finish their journey back to the capital, until suddenly the same masked swordsman that saved Lissa from the monster appeared to Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, and Robin.

"I… um, I never got the chance to thank you… for before. So… thank you. You were very brave." Lissa nervously said with a slight blush on her face. She found herself attracted to this mysterious man but tried not to show it.

Chrom put his arm around his sister in a brotherly embrace. "You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" He asked.

"You may call me Marth." Marth told Chrom.

Chrom looked amazed yet confused as to the name he just heard. "Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" He asked pondering if this could really be the ancient king of legend.

"I'm not talking about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." Marth warned them as he swiftly exited the forest before anyone could say anything.

"Not much for conversation now is he?" Robin acknowledged while perching on Chrom's shoulder.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll see his name again… but for now let us make haste back to the capital. After what happened here I am worried about what happened to Ylisstol." Frederick said as he got on his horse ready to head back home.

"I agree. We should start heading back now. Let's move out." Chrom calmly said as the small group started to exit the forest.

Deep within the forest, Marth was resting on a stump. He had plans to go to Regna Ferox to participate in the upcoming tournament. Marth took the time he had to think about some things. _"It's so good to see father again after such a long time. It was good to see all of them again. Although I do wonder what was up with the bird on father's shoulder. If I recall correctly father never had a pet bird, especially one that was able to fight. Which leads me to my next question. Where's the tactician? Father always said that he found him in a field near Southtown. Maybe they haven't met him yet. I should not let these questions plague me. I need to get going to Ferox."_

Marth then stood up, adjusted his mask, pulled his hood over his head more, and started walking making his way to Regna Ferox.


End file.
